Currently, there are a number of conference solutions for enabling people to conduct live meetings, conferences, presentations, or other types of gatherings via the Internet, the public switched telephone network (PSTN), or other voice and/or data networks. Participants typically use a telephone, computer, or other communication device that connects to a conference system. The meetings include an audio component and a visual component, such as, a shared presentation, video, whiteboard, or other media to communicate with one another. These conference solutions have become an indispensable form of communication for many businesses and individuals.
Despite the many advantages and commercial success of existing conference, meeting, grouping or other types of gathering systems, there remains a need in the art for improved conference, meeting, grouping or other types of gathering systems, methods, and computer programs.